Temporary Home
by RobstenLover93
Summary: She never once had a family-somewhere she belonged, she was always moved from one place to another. From one house to another house. Will she ever find where she belongs? Set in the 20th century.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She never once had a family-somewhere she belonged, she was always moved from one place to another. From one house to another, and another school to another school. Will she ever find where she belongs? Set in the 20th century.

ONE-SHOT

~Year 1987~

Bella's POV

I was back….back to this awful place. My home, my "adoptive" parents had given up on me, and sent me back to this awful orphanage. At 11 I've been through at least a 100 foster parents who had eventually given me up because I wasn't "what they wanted", so they called Mary and she came and picked me up and brought me back to the orphanage where I would sit and sit in the corner by myself as the "parents" looked at the other kids who would love to be with the right family.

"Mama! Mama!" a little girl squealed pulling her mother towards another room

It was adoption day, I've gone through hundreds of them…ever since I was a baby. Mary told me I was left on the steps in a box. My mother hadn't wanted me, I stayed there all night in the box while it was raining until Mary found me and brought me in. I never _wanted _to know my real mother, if she had wanted me I wouldn't be here right now.

She probably has a new family now and more kids, brothers and sister that I would share blood with.

"Who's this?" I heard someone ask

"This is Bella, she's been in and out of adoptive families because they decided they didn't want her. She's not a handful. She's quiet and loves to read at her young age with whatever she can find in a small library" Mary said

They didn't say much else and I knew it was yet another family who would want a better child.

"We want her" a man said

"That's great, let me go get the paperwork. Make friends with your new daughter Mrs. And Mr. Cullen" Mary said

I lifted my head and look at the beautiful people standing at the door, the lady wasn't very tall, maybe a 5'6 height with auburn hair and the greenest green eyes. The man was a lot taller than the lady at a possible 6'3 with blonde hair and green eyes also. Why would those beautiful people want me? Plain old Bella?

"Hi sweetie" the lady said kneeling down to my level

I hid away from her curling up closer to the wall, I didn't like this.

"She's scared Esme" the man said putting a hand on her shoulder

The lady –Esme- frowned at her husband (I think?) and talked again.

"Hi sweetie, I won't hurt you, you know what? I love you already and I barely even know you" she said

That couldn't be possible, no, it couldn't no one loved me. I knew this for a fact.

"You can't" I whispered

"I can't what Bella?" she asked

"Love me," I whispered again

"Oh baby, I love you so much. You seem like the perfect daughter, you'll always be my favorite child" she said

"No one loves me, you don't know me" I said

"I do know you a bit, and I do love you Bella. Now let's get you to stand up and get going" she said standing and holding her hand out to me. I looked at it like it was foreign before taking her hand and standing up on my feet. I was up to her waist with my height, it made me blush and Esme giggle.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm quite short for my age" she said

I smiled at the lady and just….I knew that maybe I could have home for once, maybe this will be permanent. We walked out to the room where Mary was with my paperwork and she smiled at me,

"Now before I let you sign these. Bella's been in a lot of foster homes lately and has been hurt when they've sent her back to us. She usually doesn't forget these things, I need to know if this girl with be safe in your home" she said

"Of course! This girl is very precious to me already Mary, I love her already and I know this girl may deny that no one has ever loved her and no one ever will but I do. I love this girl like crazy Mary and if I sent her back to this place I'd beat myself up. Don't you think honey?" Esme said looking to her husband

He nodded

"She really does. We can't have kids, neither of us, so we've adopted children. Emmett is our only child at the moment, but Bella here, will be a great addition to our family" Carlisle said

"I've heard this from a lot of families and she's ended up right back up here—"she said

"Mary" I said quietly

She looked over to me with a sour look on her face, I don't want her to do this _again. _She does this everytime I go somewhere new.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstandings, sign here" she said passing them a paper

Esme signed and Carlisle soon after

"And here" she said pointing somewhere else

They signed. After signing a few more papers and it taking _forever _she finally smiled.

"She's yours for now. We'll be inspecting your home on surprise and we won't be giving you any warning" she said

"Of course" Esme said turning to me

She smiled at me, but I didn't smile back. I wanted to be happy but I never smiled at them because I knew that one day I would be back in this place, people _hate _me. Esme grabbed my hand and we walked out of the home to a car, a station wagon. It was an expensive car now days. I was put in the backseat and my seatbelt was put on before they got in the front, smiling.

"You're going to love Forks Bella, and your new brother Emmett is 12. He's a really fun person" Esme said

"What is forks?" I asked

"It's the town we live in, we actually live outside of town but we live close to forks" she said

"Where is….your son now?" I asked

"He stayed over at a friend's house" she said

"Oh" I said

I had no friends, I probably would never have any friends.

"Forks is a few hours away from here, so if you want to there's a blanket and a pillow and you can take a nap" Carlisle said

"I'm okay" I said

I don't know how long it was before I felt so tired that I used the things they had and slept in the back on their car.

_Bella's dream _

_I sat in a room, waiting, patiently. _

"_Bells it won't be too bad" Em said _

"_You're not the one who will have to go through this if it's true Em" I said _

"_Bella" he whined_

"_Emmett enough!" I snapped at him_

"_Sometimes I wonder if this is true or not, you've had a really bad attitude lately" he mumbled _

_I smacked his arm and he burst into laughter. _

_End of dream _

I woke with a start, and we were going through a town. It looked strange.

"It's good to see you're awake again" Esme said smiling back at me

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"Two hours or so, we just arrived in Forks. We should be home in a little, we just have to pick up Emmett" Esme said

As she said that we pulled into a driveway where two boys stood playing basketball….it looked….weird. Carlisle got out of the car and Esme looked back to me.

"Emmett is a very nice person but when it comes to his friends, he likes to keep things to himself Bella" she said

"Okay" I said

Carlisle was talking to some people why the boy who I suppose is Emmett was walking over to the car. He put his things in the back of the car and slid in the car and looked to me,

"Hi I'm Emmett" he said holding out his hand

I didn't say anything and just stared at his hand,

"Emmett honey this is Bella, she's really shy" Esme said

I looked down at blushed, she was so embarrassing already and I barely knew her. Emmett just laughed,

"It's okay mom, she can't be the best out there" he said

I didn't like that, I was so…not happy.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded

He just rolled his eyes and turned the other way in the car as Carlisle slipped into the car again. He drove off and I just wanted to cry, but I didn't show any weakness to this…boy. We pulled into another driveway a few moments later, I knew this would be my home for now, well that was until I went back to the home.

Emmett jumped out of the car and Esme looked back at me,

"Come on Bella, let me show you your new room" she said

I slipped out of the car and took her hand as we walked into the house. Their house was….amazing. It was so high up and you could see the steps as they walked up to the other rooms in the house. It was so amazing, I would miss this place when I left.

"We didn't know if we would be adopting legally a boy or a girl and how old they would be so we left the room neutral colors with a few dressers in there. We can get you a bed today" she said

"Thank you" I said

She just smiled and lead me up the stairs, there were so many! When we finally got off of the stairs (it felt like forever) she led me down the hall,

"This is Emmett's room here, he usually spends time in here or outside" she said pointing to a closed door

I think I'll leave him alone,

"And this here is the powder room, Carlisle gets up at 5 for work and I usually take a shower after him. If you need to, you can take a shower whenever" she said

"Thank you" I said nodding at her

She grinned and walked over to another room, though this door she opened. The rooms in the colors were light yellows, and no bed, I had a very big feeling this is my room.

"This is your room" she said

I walked into the room, and saw no bed, some dressers and something with another door.

"That's your closet" she said

"Why do I have a dresser and a closet?" I asked

She smiled and shook her head

"The closet could be for things you shouldn't fold" she said

"Of course" I said

"Our room is right down the hall, if you ever need anything you can just ask, just knock first. Do you know how to get back downstairs?" she asked

"I think I'll manage" I said

She walked out of the room and I pulled my bag from my shoulder taking the few things of mine I had in it. There wasn't much, a book which Mary gave me, and some pictures of my old families. I don't know if I wanted to put those up or not, they never loved me anyways. Why did I keep all these pictures? It made me wonder.

There were frames on the dressers already actually, so I grabbed one and went and looked through my pictures and found my favorite family so far. They were an amazing couple and they didn't have any other kids, they did love me, and if they wouldn't have died I would have stayed with them. I miss them….I really miss them.

Can't life just be normal for me….for once? I sat by the window in the room just closing my eyes. I wanted this day to be over. It wasn't long before Esme came into my room and smiled at me,

"Hi honey" she said

"Hi" I said quietly

"You missed dinner honey" she said

"Oh" I said

"If you want me to bring you something…" she said

I shook my head,

"I'm….I'm okay" I said

"Bella you can't sit in this room forever you know" she said

"I…" I said

"Bella come on," she said holding out her hand to me

I took her hand and we walked out of the room and down the stairs where the boys were both sitting, in what I suppose was the living room. She took me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table, before going over to the fridge and pulling out a plate of food. She grabbed a fork from a drawer and sat it down in front of me.

"Here, eat" she said

I took the fork from her and looked down at the food, it had been a while since I had some _good _food. The place I was at before didn't have much good food and we had to suffice with what we had at the time.

"Bella?" she asked

"It's…." I said

She sat down next to me, and turned in her seat.

"What is it?" she asked

"Just…different" I said

"You must not have had the best food at that place" she said

I shook my head, she just smiled.

"Well you live here now, so you'll have whatever you need" she said

"Thank you Esme" I said

She just…smiled, again.

"You're very welcome sweetheart" she said

~6 years later~

"Beeellllaaa!" my best friend yelled in the middle of the cafeteria

God she's embarrassing! I wonder why I'm friends with her. Oh yeah….because she's my sister.

"Alice" I hissed at her as she sat down at the table

She just…grinned,

"What's up big sissy?" she asked

"Why do you have to be so embarrassing? Can't you just….I don't know, be normal?" I asked

She rolled her eyes,

"Since when am I, Alice Brandon-Cullen, normal?" she asked

"Not once since I met you" I said

Alice is my age, and we're in the same class, seniors. She came to the Cullen's when I was 13, so 2 years after I came to their home. She was 12 ½, and very….chirpy. I don't know why, but we immediately became best of friends.

She shook her head at me

"You know Bella, I thought I saw Edward today" she said winking at me

Edward Masen, Emmett's best friend, was….well how do I describe him? He's super tall, 6'4, to be exact. His hair, the odd color of bronze/auburn shines in the summer and becomes darker in the winter. Ever since I met him, after I turned twelve in September, I've….he's just been a fascination of mine. I admit it, I like the guy, and my sister knows this.

He graduated last year, with our brother Emmett, and went off to college in Seattle. No one really sees him around, so when Alice mentioned she saw him _today _I was surprised. Why would he be here?

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean I _saw _him! He's in the school" she said

"Why?" I asked

She shrugged, and looked away, I knew she was hiding something from me.

"Alice, you're hiding something from me" I said

She sighed

"Emmett called last night" she said

"So?" I asked

"He knew Edward was coming up to Forks today and informed me about it….he said something…about Edward" she said

"What about…?" I asked being cut off by the bell

"I'll tell you later" she said

We headed to our lockers, the same one's we've had since freshman year, and pulled out our books for our next class. Which happened to be English, we were lucky enough to sit next to each other.

"So, tell me" I said

"I told you I'll tell you later" she said

"_It is _later!" I said

She giggled and shook her head at me,

"It's _nothing _major, Bella" she said

"Liar," I said

She rolled her eyes at me and class continued like it normally did, we had a partner project and obviously Alice and I paired up. We worked on the project quietly without saying a word about what was said at lunch to each other and only focused on the project we had to do.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I was thanking god, it was Friday. We were one week closer until Christmas Break! When we got in my car I looked at my sister,

"Tell me" I said

"Edward likes you" she blurted out covering her mouth

My jaw dropped,

"What?" I asked

"Emmett said, he likes you! Also, Emmett says he knows you like him too and you'd be the perfect match…and…and…" she said

"Back up a minute Alice, did you say he l-I-k-e-s me? Plain ole Isabella Cullen?" I asked

"You are not plain! If Edward Masen, the football quarterback, likes YOU then you are far from plain. You're a beautiful girl Bella," she said

I sighed and started the car before driving off to our home, which had changed so much in the last 6 years since I got here. With more additions to the family, Alice, the house had grown. There were more rooms and the dining room was HUGE, we were lucky dad was a doctor.

When we got home, I noticed a truck, Edward's truck in our driveway. He was obviously visiting with our parents.

"See, maybe this is meant to be" she said winking at me

I blushed and smacked my sister's shoulder turning off the car and getting out. When I walked into the house, I knew he was here, I….I could just tell. When I walked into the living room my mother stood up and smiled at me.

"Welcome home Bella" she said

"Mom" I said

I looked over and saw the face of Edward Masen,

"Edward" I said

"Bella" he said

~a year later~

I sat there, waiting. I was nervous, super nervous to be exact.

"Bells" Emmett whined

"Shut up Em," I said

"Oh come on Bella, it can't be that bad" he said

"You're an idiot!" I snapped at him

"I kind of believe this stupid thing is true, about how you are acting" he said to me rolling his eyes

"Well keep your mouth shut! I don't really want this to be true, do you know how much this would ruin my future?" I snapped at him again

"You think it will just effect you? Bella, this is going to effect _everyone_" he said

"Though Emmett, it'll effect, me the most" I said

"_And _my best friend" he said

"Yes, and Edward" I said rolling my eyes

"So, why couldn't that dude come with you? Should….Does he know?" he asked

"Not yet" I said

"Isabella Cullen" the nurse called at the doors

I stood from my seat and walked toward the nurse, she just smiled at me.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you doing here? You're dad took the day off today, and you know you could have said—" she said

"I'm here to see a doctor" I said

She looked…confused,

"You can't be…" she said

I bit my lip

"Are you a senior?" she asked

"Freshman in college" I said

"I didn't even know you were seeing someone" she said

"Yeah….it was kind of a secret" I said

"I see, now it might not be so secret anymore" she said

"I guess" I said as she led me to a room

She told me to sit and wait and went over to cabinets, pulling out a few things. She pulled out a cup,

"I need you to pee in this, and come back" she said handing me the cup

I did my business came back and gave it to her, without even hesitation.

"Give me a minute and I'll be back, the doctor will be in soon" she said

It wasn't that long before she came back into the room and the doctor followed,

"Hello Isabella" he said

"Dr. Crowley" I said

"We've done the home test, according to the test, you are….indeed pregnant" he said

I curled up into a little ball and just….sobbed. I wasn't ready to be a mother….and I knew for a fact Edward Masen wasn't ready to be a father.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**A/N- Do you hate me yet ;)? Do you want to know what happens next? Then keep reading, pop me a review, AND follow the story! I hope you liked this and a big Bella's point of view, it probably won't change in the next part! **

***mwah* **

**Review if you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

Temporary Home Pt. 2

Bella's POV

"You don't have many options Isabella, there's keeping the baby, adoption, and abortion. I don't know what your parents will think of this…" Dr. Crowley said

"No! I'm not letting my baby go through the same things I did," I said

"Then you have the option, you either go through being a teen mother or you abort the baby and no one knows anything about this" He said

"You're crazy! There is NO way I would abort my baby! The baby is just like you and I and he or she deserves to live" I said

"I suggest you tell your parents then Isabella" the nurse said

"I….I have to tell my boyfriend first…if he doesn't know and I tell my parents first…I'm going to be in so much trouble!" I said starting to cry

"When you figure everything out sweetheart, come back and we'll set you up another appointment" the nurse said

"Thank you" I said

It wasn't long before I went back out to my brother, with my head down and my hands stuck in my jean pockets.

"So?" he asked trying to catch up with me as I walked off to the car

"I'm pregnant" I said

"Ha! I knew it! Aren't you happy Bella? You're going to be a mom" he said smiling at me

"I'm nineteen! He's going to kill me, mom and dad are going to hate me forever" I said stopping in the middle of the parking lot

"Well you could always—"he said

"There is NO way I'm giving my baby up for adoption! I won't have my baby go through all the problems I did growing up!" I said

"If Mom and Dad do disown you and so does Edward…you can live with Rose and I. Rose loves children and she wouldn't mind if you stayed with us, she loves you Bella" he said

"I couldn't invade your apartment" I said

"You wouldn't be. You're my sister, and Rose _loves _you! If they disown you, we'll take your stuff and move to Mt. Pleasant" he said

"Mt. Pleasant?" I asked

"It's in Michigan, that's where I transferred" he said

"Why Michigan?" I asked

He shrugged,

"It's a lot like Forks in Michigan but the sun shines more, that's where I met my Rose" he said

I turned around and hugged my brother,

"I love you Em" I said

"I know sis, now let's go see that boyfriend of yours" he said hugging me back and kissing my head

We walked the rest of the way to his car and I slipped into the passenger seat while he slipped into the driver's seat. The car roared to life, and he drove off. How would Edward react? Would he hate me and disown me forever? Would I turn into a single mother having to live with my brother forever?

Or would he love me forever and we would become a family? I desperately hope for this one, I don't think I could stand being a single mother and having to live with Emmett the rest of my life, I didn't need that, OR want that to happen.

"You'll be fine" he said

"I kind of doubt this Emmett, he's going to hate me" I said

"Bella" he sighed

I ignored him and looked out the window,

"Bella, it doesn't take just the girl to make a baby, I did ace sex-ed. It doesn't just take one person to create another human. It takes a man AND a woman to create a life and sometimes this is a good thing. I only have one question though, why didn't you guys use protection? You know what could have happened, and if you didn't use protection you could have easily got the morning after pill" he said

"We…we did use protection everytime, there was just that one time though, the condom broke and we didn't think anything of it. I guess that's what we get when we are reckless" I said

"You thought you'd get lucky without a pregnancy" he said

"I did, I mean…" I said

He pulled up into Edward's driveway and I bit my lip, was I ready to tell him? That he was going to be a father?

"Go, I'll be right behind you if you need me" he said unbuckling his seat belt

I unbuckled my seat belt and slipped out of the car looking at the house. I had to do this. I shut the car door and walked up to the front door, and knocked. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps and the door opened, to show my shirtless boyfriend.

"You didn't call baby" he said taking my hand in his

He sat me on the couch, went and shut the door and left the room to go slip on a shirt. I was nervous, very nervous to be exact. He returned minutes later, fully clothed.

"I thought you would call if you were coming over" he said sitting next to me on the couch

"Edward….I…I have something to tell you" I said

"You're not saying you're seeing another guy and getting rid of me right?" he asked

"No! Oh my god Edward, why would I even do that?" I asked

He shrugged,

"I always suspect the worse, now tell me" he said

"Do you remember the time the condom broke?" I asked

"How could I forget? You started to freak" he said smiling

"For good reasons" I said

"Bella nothing—" he said

"Edward, I'm pregnant" I said

His mouth shut instantly, not what he was expecting…at all.

"You're pregnant?" he asked

"Yes" I said

Silence,

"With my baby?" he asked.

"Who else? Of course it's your baby!" I said

"This can't be happening" he said putting his head in his hands

"I'm sorry Edward, if you don't want to be in the baby's life…" I said

"Bella, there is no way that I would…that I would hurt you, you know…" he said

"You don't have to ruin your future for me" I said

"You're my girlfriend and this is my baby, there is no way in hell I'll disown you" he said

I threw my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry I got you in this mess" I said

"It's okay Bella, we'll work through this" he said

"I know" I said

I took his hand and we walked out to Emmett who was sitting in the car doing something,

"No butts need to be kicked then?" Emmett asked opening the window

"No Emmett, you don't need to kick my butt" Edward said

"Thanks man, I don't know how I would feel if you would have disowned my sister and your baby" Emmett said

"I would have rather killed myself then do that Em," Edward said

I squeezed his hand, if he would die before the baby was born, I'd die with him.

"I suggest you don't to do that dude, are you taking my sis to our parents?" Emmett said

"Yeah, I'll take her" he said

"Be safe!" Emmett said closing his window and backing out of the driveway

I looked over at my boyfriend and smiled,

"We're not going to my parents just yet are we?" I asked

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder,

"No baby we won't be. We'll go to your parents later, I have my girl and a house to myself. I have something else in my mind" he said winking at me

I silently squealed, I was getting my boyfriend and only my boyfriend.

~a few hours later~

I sipped my water on the couch, in one of Edward's shirts and one of his pair of shorts.

"Yes mom I'll make sure to visit sometime before Christmas….mom!" Edward said on the phone

He was shirtless and in his boxers when he came into the living room, it was very nice to see. He quickly got off the phone and came and sat next to me, I turned on the couch and set my legs on top of his,

"So why are you going to your parents?" I asked

"I'm not going, we're going" he said

"We?" I asked confused

"Yeah, my parents don't know you as my official girlfriend. I'd like my parents to meet you before I break the news of the baby" he said

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" I said

"When we break the baby news at least they'll know we've been together for at least a year" he said

"Though they'll be mad that we aren't married. Knowing our parents, we'll be married before the baby is born" I said

He smiled,

"I'll marry you one day, obviously" he said

"One day, just not now okay? We have enough stress with school and everything" I said

"I know, but who knows what'll happen in our families" he said

I shook my head,

"My mom won't make me do something against my will," I said

"Hopefully not," he said

I brought my face next to his and gave him a kiss,

"Love you" I said

"Love you too" he said

* * *

**I have one condition on this turning into a story- the chapters won't be like the first. My chapters contain 1,000-2,000 words each, usually they don't go over. **

**This story...(once a one-shot) is going to have a rough path in the road for this family...I can bet you all thought that already :) **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

***mwah***

**Please review! **


End file.
